Let me help you
by Loui-Ziver
Summary: After Somalia Ziva came back a different woman. The team noticed her behaviour, especially Tony who didn't know what to make of it and still doesn't know how to deal with this new Ziva.


After Somalia Ziva came back a different woman. The team noticed her behaviour, especially Tony who didn't know what to make of it and still doesn't know how to deal with this new Ziva. She seems quieter in a way, more sympathetic, She talks alot about emotions alot but never her own. She doesn't tease and play like she used to. This is a more serious Ziva and one person above all was finding it hard to come to terms with the change. No one wanted to push her about her time in Africa and no one did, except for Tony that is. He tried a few weeks back when Gibbs told both of them to check out the warehouse related to the case they were working on. Grabbing Ziva's elbow Tony guided her past Gibbs, making their way to the elevator. The car ride was quiet, Ziva seemed lost in her thoughts while Tony was humming that song 'I get around' by the beach boys while tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to fill the silence that overtook them.

'That you sure do' she said quietly, almost in a whisper.

'Excuse me?' Tony retorted – confusion written all over his face.

'That song you are humming, -you get around'

'It's -I get around, Ziva'

'I know that is what I just said' she snapped.

-Silence-

'Yeah so, what if I do?' Tony pushed, not to annoy her but just to get her mind off whatever was keeping her so quiet. He was also interested on what she had to say.

'How do you do it' she asked sincerely. 'I'm not judging you I am just wondering.. .'

'Ha,' Tony chucked-'I knew it was a matter of time before you asked me for dating tips. It's all about the- wait a minute'- he paused. 'Who are you looking to date? There was a hint of jealousy in his voice-'it's that guy from the coffee shop isn't it?

'No Tony it's just.. don't you get fed up with it all? I mean wouldn't you want to maybe settle down and look for something deeper, more real?

'Hmm,' Tony wasn't expecting the conversation to get so serious- he wasn't very good at explaining his feelings-hell he wasn't good at dealing with them either. 'Maybe someday-one day in the future' he said nervously, feeling awkward now. 'I mean how can I? There's so much out there to choose from.' He grinned with that charming toothy smile.

There he goes again treating women like they are objects she thought. She rolled her eyes, leant back into the seat and went silent once again.

Entering the warehouse Tony noticed Ziva hesitating and taking a deep breath before going in. It was dark, damp and musky- certain aspects reminded them all too much of that familiar place.

'Look Ziva if you feel uncomfortable you could just.. .'

'What makes you think I'm uncomfortable Tony? - Better yet why would I be uncomfortable? She demanded. She knew what he was getting at but thought it was easier to just play dumb, hoping he will drop the subject.

'No reason, I, I was just saying IF you are feeling that way..- then maybe you could sit this one out' biting back his lip trying to stop more words from coming out.

Not wanting to add to the subject ziva walked on in search of something that could help with their case. Nothing else was said throughout the search. Tony found some loose wire clippings but was surprised not to find a single fingerprint on any of the surfaces. 'They must have worn gloves' he called out. There was no reply. 'Hey Ziva?' He pointed his flashlight around the dim lit room in search of his partner. She wasn't there. Just then he saw the door from which they entered slowly close. Grabbing what he needed he walked out in search for his partner.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the proper lighting he looked in direction of the car to find Ziva leaning against the door eyes closed, her fingers massaging her temples- she looked worn out.

'Everything okay?' He asked approaching her slowly.

'Yes', she replied faking a smile and straighten herself up.

'Really? You don't seem okay. What gives?'

'Look Tony I'd rather not talk about it, can we just go?' she started to become agitated. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

'Fine, but you will have to talk about it eventually.'

'Talk about what exactly?'

'You know what Ziv-look I understand,' he trailed on..

'How could you possibly understand?' she snapped

'I was there too, wasn't I?'

There they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before hers broke away staring at nothing in particular. They both knew they were on the same page regarding what the conversation was about. Tony took a deep breath, he wanted to continue, to push her -but enough was said for the moment.

'Never mind, let's go. '

She nodded and jumped into the car, for it only to be filled with that bitter silence once again.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue?* It's my first fic- yes I'm a probie! My writing skills are not the best so sorry for any mistakes. Please review


End file.
